


Morning Meetings

by hands_off



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sappy, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_off/pseuds/hands_off
Summary: He knows they have jobs to perform and brats to raise and a village to run but Kakashi is right, sometimes what they need is time.





	Morning Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it. I promised to share, so here I am, sharing. This is very very very loosely tied to the doing things backwards series in that I use my dragon-iruka because I can. You don't have to read it, I think I give enough info for the purposes of this. I'm not going to tag it as part of that series because I'm still not sure if my story is going to head that direction (and I mean the iruka/kakashi/gai direction).
> 
> I'll credit the timelessness line here because I totally remember reading something like it in some relationship advice thing (most likely the internets but could have been on paper form) and I jotted down the line in my phone because I really like words. Never thought I'd end up using it, but Gai-well- that's Gai for you. If anyone knows it, I'll gladly link it.
> 
> I don't go out of my way to bring said things up, but just in case: This is a world after all the things (war, manpain, seal issues) and therefore everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. Following that, we are not discussing:  
> 1\. Kakashi's eye(s)  
> 2\. Gai's leg
> 
> Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts here. Suspend disbelief and headcanon please.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Iruka isn’t exactly a morning person, never really had been. But later starts to the day and being able to schedule his own meetings haven’t helped. 

But then again, he has to wake up Kakashi most days, so he can’t get too lazy.

So it’s surprising when he blinks open his eyes and sees Kakashi already looking back at him. Gai is still in bed also, which makes him wonder just how early it is.

”You have a meeting,” he murmurs as he twists, turning to look at Gai and the window. 

“No morning training today?” he asks, because it is far too bright for Gai not to be out on his morning run. “Or did you get it in last night?”

”He definitely got it in,” Kakashi’s voice hums close to his ear.

Iruka groans, but he did walk into that one, if he’s being fair.

“Well just because he can alter his schedule doesn’t mean you can,” Iruka says, shifting to press closer to Gai.

He doesn’t have to go to the meeting, this is just a first meeting to exchange paperwork and look over the details for the ‘continued beautification of Konoha’.  

“You’d really leave me to go to a meeting alone?”

”Of course, you’re a-“ he stops himself from saying ‘big boy’ because he’s a little more awake now. “You can handle-“

Or maybe he isn’t, because Kakashi’s smile is wide as he leans in.

”I can handle lots of things, Sensei.”

Iruka groans, but kisses him back.

”I’m not sure I should go to the meeting.” Kakashi says as he pulls away. “Can’t really say the last time we had a morning like this.” He curls his finger along a strand of Iruka’s hair, mindful of the fact that it’s probably a snarly mess.

"When you think about it,” he continues, “time is the thing that truly keeps love away.” 

"You just say that because you don't want to leave." Iruka murmurs, turning into Gai. Kakashi is right about the fact that it has been a long while since the three of them have been together like this in the morning. It’s kind of a nice feeling, he’ll admit that much.

"I also convinced Gai to not give in to the limiter that is time this morning."

“I still think that you’re just terrified of schedules." Iruka says to Kakashi as one of Gai's hands settled against his hip, wondering if Kakashi really slept then. He’s far too awake to be convincing Gai of anything, never mind skipping his morning schedule.

"I do enjoy in the thought of an infinitely expanding love in a sense of timelessness.” Gai says into his ear as he pulls Iruka closer, so he’s now pressing his back along Gai’s chest. “However, I also think he is trying to avoid his morning meeting."

"Both of you are against me," Kakashi gasps dramatically, hand to his chest.

"Keep that up and we'll exclude you from alone time later." Iruka says, only half-joking. 

 "You wouldn't-"

"He would, rival."

"How many times, Gai? Not in bed."

"I like it." Iruka says, humming as Gai’s thumb brushes the skin of his hip. It isn’t the first time he’s said that he doesn’t mind their rivalry, but he usually enjoys Kakashi’s face (part exasperated and mostly incredulous) aimed at Gai too much to say anything when they are in bed together.

"Is that so?" Kakashi says as he comes closer, two sets of hands on his hips now. 

"Reminds me that competition isn't necessarily bad. Most of the time, anyway.” Iruka murmurs, tilting his neck to the side as Kakashi licks a stripe down it. Iruka twists, pressing further against Gai.

"You have a meeting." Iruka says again.

"I haven't been late in almost a week. They'll start to think something's wrong."

"Is that true?" Iruka asks, trying not to squirm as Kakashi presses his lips more firmly against his neck.

"Kakashi has indeed kept a untarnished schedule as of late." Gai says against his ear.

"Why are you asking him?" Kakashi breathes against the hickey, cool air settling across him, shuddering from the attention.

“I’m not in charge of your schedule,” Iruka says and he’s eternally grateful for it. It’s Gai that somehow has memorized all of their schedules and keeps up with the reports of Kakashi’s (un)timeliness. Gai was so good with timetables that Iruka thinks he could tell them seconds if needed.

"I think you've just gotten used to my idea of time, an ever expansive sense of love and timelessness," he quotes Gai as his hand moves down, squeezing Iruka’s thigh and lower, hooking under his knee and lifting his leg, smile curling at the edge of his eyes.

"And the Anbu that will come to the door?” Iruka says even as he shifts, giving Kakashi more room to settle between his legs.

"Hatsuko will serve them tea, I'm sure." Kakashi hums as his other hand comes closer, rolling his thumb against his hole. Kakashi has a thing for that, even though he’s still stretched from last night.

“You see that?” Kakashi whispers, awed as he watches his thumb dip in and out, in and out. He slides a finger in, moving carefully. They’ll need oil for later, but this the just enough resistance that Kakashi is slowly working him open, careful and patient.

Iruka’s cock jumps as Gai murmurs an agreement, can feel the rumble of Gai’s chest from behind him.

“Think he’s in good shape?” Kakashi grins, leaning up for a kiss. Iruka groans, partly from the pun and partly from the twist of Kakashi’s fingers as he presses against his prostate.

Gai’s chest rumbles again, laughter this time.

“I’m in great shape, you dolt.” Iruka says as Kakashi presses again, turning his head into Gai’s neck. “But if you don’t get a move on, I’ll have to kick you out for your meeting-”

“You wouldn’t,” Kakashi slides in a third and Iruka’s threat ends in a hiss of pleasure. “Now, the important question is whom?”

Kakashi doesn’t _have_ to ask that question, they’re long past such things. Iruka isn’t one to tire easily from sex and his body can take them one after the other, without waiting. He can come multiple times without issue, also. Whether it’s a side effect of the dragon blood or something else, Iruka doesn’t really care. It feels too good to really spend time worrying about why.

But Kakashi asks him the question because he _likes_ to, likes to make him flush and decide who he wants first. Only for his pleasure, not to judge him, never to judge him.

“You always clench so tight, Iruka.” he says as he watches his fingers. “you see that, Gai? Give me a finger.”

Gai grunts in agreement this time, finger pushing in alongside Kakashi’s and Iruka shudders. The sensation is different, Gai’s finger thicker and calloused and pushes Kakashi’s so they’re pressing on him, sweet pressure that just isn’t enough.

“More,” he chokes out.

“Another finger?” Kakashi asks, voice low and thick. “Or something else? Someone else?”

Iruka turns his head as his hand reaches for Gai. He's given up trying to convince Kakashi of his meeting or anything else, not now. 

The fingers withdraw, and Kakashi’s hand drips oil before it joins his. They spread the oil over Gai, wet and sticky and perfect. Gai isn't talkative in bed, especially compared to either of them, but Iruka can feel the panting breaths against his neck, mingled with kisses and broad sweeps of tongue. 

Iruka starts dragging the cock closer, the angle not really giving him what he wants, but sighing as it pressing against him and then pushes _in_. The angle isn’t great, being on his side like this, but the slow slide feels even more than usual and Kakashi is stroking his cock now and it’s slower than usual, one inch at a time.

Gai stops, the angle stopping him from getting that last inch or so in and Iruka feels cheated.

“Just-” he says as he tries to move, but Kakashi’s holding his leg still and it just pulls him away from the grip on his cock, which is frustrating. “Come on, move-”

Gai snaps his hips forward, humping that last inch in. Iruka tosses his head back, crying out as Kakashi comes forward to swallow the sound.

Gai pushes his hips a few times, the force rocking him forward into Kakashi’s hand and back against Gai’s chest. But it isn’t enough, not like this.

"Up," Kakashi says as Gai ’s hands slide up his legs, Kakashi letting go and then- Gai rolls, shifting them up into a sitting position. Iruka shudders, few things get to him the way that Gai's innate strength does. He trembles, goosebumps from how good it is as Gai pushes his hips up moving his feet up and away from a position where he could have his own leverage.

It’s also spread him wide for Kakashi to _look_. And he does look, watching as Gai’s cock pushing up and into him.

Iruka wonders if he's going to be passed back and forth, their strength holding him up as he grinds down on each of them for several strokes and then back again. He likes that, likes to get lost in the haze of it. 

But it's not quite the same as what he wants, he realizes as Gai gives a hard thrust.

“What a view you are,” Kakashi praises as Iruka tries to curl up but can’t feeling more naked at the words than the fact that Gai is thrusting inside of him right now. But Gai is grunting an agreement with every punch of his hips, murmurs of ‘beautiful’ that feel more real than anything anyone ever said before and he cries out as Gai sucks a tender spot behind his ear and he doesn’t notice until he feels Kakashi’s hair on the inside of his thigh and he frowns because that isn’t what he wants either.

“Kakashi,” he says as those eyes glance up at him, hand sliding along his stomach as he takes Iruka’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard enough to make him yell. He arches, bucking into the mouth and Kakashi slides off, coughing and smiling into his thigh, sucks a bruise there instead.

He puts his hand on top of Kakashi’s where it rests on his stomach, his fingers tracing the length of Kakashi’s before he brings them lower. Kakashi’s eyes widen with understanding, before curling with want. 

He can feel Gai snap his hips again, reflexively as he too understands what Iruka is asking for. 

They don't usually do this, it's a lot of work and Iruka doesn't like to take up that kind of time, not when their three schedules are so different. 

Kakashi's finger is back, slippery as he touches the rim, the place where he's connected with Gai. 

"That will unquestionably make me late." 

"I want some of that expanding love." Iruka says, deadpan as Kakashi grins that crooked smile that only they get to see. Iruka can’t see Gai like this, but he can hear the hint of a laugh between breaths as he keeps fucking into him. He grins back at Kakashi, leans in for a kiss. He kisses hard, slides his hands in Kakashi’s hair.

Kakashi kisses back, the kiss slowly morphing into something slower, something softer. He pulls back just a bit, to the point that they’re breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Please," Iruka whispers as he pulls away, because he doesn't want to let them go today. He knows they have jobs to perform and brats to raise and a village to run but Kakashi is right, sometimes what they need _is_ time.

Kakashi meets his eyes, slowly brings Iruka’s hands down from his hair, curling their fingers together.

"I can oblige," Kakashi murmurs as he pulls one of Iruka’s hands to his lips.

Iruka watches, looks down as Kakashi’s hand goes lower, lower. Want curls inside of him, breathing heavy as he sees those fingers next to Gai, watching the thickness spreading him, over and over.

Oiled fingers slide over the stretched skin, a heady sensation as Iruka squirms on Gai’s cock.

Iruka is expecting Kakashi to tease him more so it’s a surprise when the fingertip slides in with a sting of pain that makes his breath catch. The finger slides out again.

Kakashi sits back, hand gone now. Iruka whines, because Kakashi knows how to work him open and why is he stopping?

“Up,” Kakashi says, squeezing his thigh, “just for a moment.”

Gai holds him, firm, pushing him up and off and damn if that doesn’t make him harder. He watches as Kakashi dribbles oil on Gai. It really is necessary, but it doesn’t change the fact that he wants to punch Kakashi just a little, so he arches his body back, displaying himself and pulling Gai into a kiss, groans humming in his mouth.

Gai is gentle and firm, always over-mindful when they start; a carryover from needing to hold his strength back always. Iruka loves when he starts to lose that thread, the measured nature cracking.

He feels Kakashi’s hands on his ass, squeezing and rubbing and nowhere near close enough to where Iruka wants them. Kakashi lines Gai up and then it’s pressing in and Iruka breaks the kiss as he cries out.

“I wonder if Gai should make you come first,” Kakashi says, low and promising. “a nice hard fuck that’ll take you apart, hmm?”

“Not very hard,” Iruka says, “more like slow and steady.”

Gai punches his hips upward, feeding him more length and reminding Iruka just how strong he is, which is what he wants of course.

“K-keep going,” he manages to choke out as Gai pumps his hips again. They could go like this, Gai holding him open for display. Instead, Gai lowers Iruka’s legs and maneuvers him until he’s facedown, spreading his legs apart until his knees touch Gai’s, his face and shoulders pressed into the bed. Gai rolls his hips, slow and powerful and pressing deep. He shivers, body singing with pleasure.

But it’s still not enough, not like this.

“More,” he whispers as he reaches forward for Kakashi.

“Do you want it?” Kakashi’s voice is so close Iruka can feel the words against his overheated skin and thrusts into air.

“Not this time,” Gai’s voice cuts through him jagged and rough like the rocks that he punches through. Kakashi moves away from Iruka’s face.

Iruka turns his head, eyes following Kakashi. Gai pushes himself down, pressing himself all along Iruka’s back, pining him with the weight of his body. Gai’s hands tighten on his hips; holding him completely still. He squirms, tries to tilt himself for more friction, for _anything._ Gai however, just waits him out with a patience that neither Iruka or Kakashi can match. It’s only when Iruka relaxes fully that Gai starts, pushing into him, all the way in, over and over, thick and hard and perfect.

Kakashi’s hand has formed a loose circle around his cock as Gai rams into him, picking up speed, the layers of gentle peeling back just so. Kakashi doesn’t even need to do anything, the force of Gai’s thrusts push him back and forth out of the hand curled around his dick.

He shakes, crying out as Gai pushes him higher and higher and then- he’s coming, Kakashi’s hand spreading the come over the length of his cock, sticky and wet and Gai keeps pushing and Kakashi keeps stroking and when it starts to get too sensitive, Iruka jerking his hips away from the grip Kakashi lets go.

Iruka sinks down, shuddering as the tension seeps out of him. Gai pulls back, sliding out and releasing his grip on Iruka’s hips. Iruka starts to fall forward, but Gai is already there, rolling him over. He breathes, reaching his hands up, bracing himself around Gai’s shoulders.

He focuses, takes in Gai’s face, sees his flushed face and bitten lips. He slides his hands down, wrapping his arms around Gai’s broad shoulders as he tries to rock himself up again.

Gai’s hands slide under him, pick him up easily as Iruka braces his weight on his knees, facing Gai as he reaches back, lining himself up and sinking back down onto his dick.

Gai grunts, a satisfying sound as his hands return to Iruka's hips. Even like this, Iruka doesn’t have much leverage, it's Gai who lifts him with small pushes of pressure, gravity easing him back down as Kakashi continues with the oil, watching the slide of his and Gai’s bodies.

Gai’s thrusts get shallower, grinding the length of cock inside of him as he shudders on it, wrapping his arms around Gai’s shoulders as he tries to rock himself on the thick root of him. His dick is already half-hard again, thrumming in time with each push.

Kakashi's fingers have returned to his ass, but he seems content to watch their movements instead. 

Iruka leans forward, head on Gai's shoulder as he urges Kakashi for more. 

"Bring him up higher," Kakashi says, voice hoarse. Gai does, lifting him just a bit higher each time, slides in slow and deep. He can feel Kakashi's hands on his ass, thumbs spreading him open. 

Gai lifts him again and a thumb slides in, barely enough for the shock of pleasure to register before it's gone again. He tries to angle himself for more, but one of Gai's palms is pressing against the nape of his neck, the other on his hip, still controlling the pace of his thrusts.

Like this, he's fully at their mercy, but it doesn't terrify him. Instead, there's a warmth there, something that bubbles up from inside as he relaxes into each punch of Gai's hips as Kakashi methodically works him open. 

Kakashi isn't skimpy with the oil, and it does help; he starts to writhe, fingers digging into Gai’s shoulders. It’ll leave bruises, barely noticed in the canvas that is Gai’s body, but Iruka will know these are _his_ , will kiss and worship them later.

But now Kakashi’s fingers are gone and he twists his head, trying to catch as much as he can. He watches Kakashi slick up his cock, blood rushing in his ears. And he feels it now as Gai steadies, hand guiding Kakashi's cock to his hole.

There's a moment then, there always is, that moment of _too much_ , the moment where he thinks that it might not work that it might not fit, that he doesn't have that kind of room inside his body or his heart-

And then he remembers to breathe, grip tight on Gai's shoulders before he relaxes. It does fit, they always do. The moment fades, replaced with sense of warmth that pulses through him. He sinks into the warmth, into the embrace, surrounded by them, inside and out.

“You want to come again?" Kakashi is whispering in his ear, thumb brushing the head of his dick. Kakashi is flush against his back, the pair of them boxing him in, muscles hot and pressing into him all over.

Gai shifts, but Iruka can feel it _everywhere_ and places his hand on top of Kakashi's, pulling it back as he shakes his head. 

He opens his mouth, tries to answer as he buries his face in Gai’s shoulder, but the movement makes him choke on his words and then Kakashi _moves_ , pressing so deep and Iruka shakes, burning at the thought of having them both so deep inside; the thought forces a sound from him, low and throaty.

It's the sort of noise that he'd been ridiculed for a lifetime ago, but it seems to make both of his lovers deeply impressed with themselves instead, that they can push him past the point of words.

Gai thrusts, tentative as he fucks up, dragging his dick along Kakashi's in a long, slick slide. He's barely finished thrusting when Kakashi fucks in, and then- again-

“Fuck,” Iruka breathes out, voice catching on the word and the slow-steady as the sensations wash over him. There is still some discomfort, but it comes and goes faster than the static from Kakashi’s hair as it brushes along his back. Mostly it’s just the sensation of oiled skin, the deliberateness of their movements.

His mind might have been in a blur of intimacy and numbing pleasure, but his body was more aware of its own gratification, his orgasm dragging him from the haze. The thrusts slow as he twists his head back, licking a stripe up Kakashi’s neck as his cock twitches and spills.

They kiss for a bit as Iruka comes down from orgasm. He kisses Gai, slow and full of affection; kisses Kakashi, playful and teasing. He watches Gai kiss Kakashi, somehow simultaneously filled with both a sense of leisure and urgency. His fingers follow the lines of scars on Kakashi’s face, trail down the scars on Kakashi’s arms and linger over the multitude of scars along Gai’s body, can feel the tenseness of the muscles as they hold him.

He urges them to move again, the pressure and pleasure building inside of him. Again they start to move a slow-steady that is perfect and yet not enough.

"Please," he whispers again as he squeezes around them. “Plea-”

Kakashi moans as he gives a hard shove and Iruka has no more words, just the noises that they push out of him. They both fuck in, building a rhythm, fucking against one another inside of him.

It’s easy for him to slide into this haze of sensation as well, waves and waves of pleasure as his blood hums. Every thrust sends sparks of pleasure racing everywhere, bombarding him with sensation, inside and out. Two sets of hands are on his skin and he can hear the wet sounds of sex, shaking against them.

He can feel his orgasm building inside of him again, more a challenge this time than a surprise, three times that quickly is even a bit much for him, but he likes the feel of it anyway as they slip and grind together inside of him, less a measured rhythm this time, not that Iruka really cares, gripping Gai's shoulders as he rides the staccato thrusts. 

It's a lot, sensation pounding inside him but it isn't too much, or rather it's a too much that he craves, a sensation that he'll feel for days, thinks of the knowing smiles he'll get from Kakashi as he sits behind the hokage desk, the way that Gai won't meet his eyes when he thinks on it (it's so stupidly cute it's almost criminal) and remembers that the three of them have a meeting in a few days about the training concourse Gai wants to build and won’t _that_ be an interesting meeting-that does it, his mouth is open, crying out and trembling as he comes again. 

They fuck into him a few more times, but it doesn't get to the point of _too_ much because then he can feel Kakashi biting his shoulder, hips stuttering and that seems to be enough to unravel Gai, who arches his hips up and fucks up roughly enough to move them both a couple inches off the bed and then he's coming too and Iruka can feel them twitching inside him and he clenches around them, sighing in pleasure. 

He wants them to stay, wants to keep them inside as long as possible, but he notices the cramps in his legs now, even if he wasn't really doing any of the physical movement himself. 

But they know, and it's Kakashi that rearranges them, with Gai on his back and Kakashi a sold weight against him, the three of them in a pile as Iruka snuggles in, breathes in, content. 

It's Gai that stirs several moments later, meeting Iruka's gaze before he looks over at Kakashi, who has truly drifted off into sleep again, soft snores against the side of his neck. 

There is an unusual sense of mischief in his eyes as Gai smiles, pressing a kiss to the other side of his neck. 

"What is it?" Iruka asks, letting his hands trace Gai's jaw, hint of stubble against his fingertips. 

"Upon my return late last evening, I was delivered a notice on my way home. The housing beautification commissioner had to postpone the meeting until later today."

Iruka can feel his own smile slide into place, mischievous. 

 

-Omake-

"I'm so sorry I'm late-" the housing beautification commissioner said as he puffed into the office, hair bunched and glasses askew, "I was delayed on my return trip you see-"

"You're right on time," Iruka says as he leads the man into the office. "The hokage arrived early to look over the plans you sent."

Kakashi's eyebrow is raised so high that it's lost in the silver hair that sweeps down over his face.

* * *

 


End file.
